A Frozen Tale
by Kiara of the Elven
Summary: At Queen Elsa's Coronation day party thing's do not end smoothly now not only Elsa has run away but Zane as well now Anna and Skylar must go and bring them back and save summer(who looks at the Crossover section anymore?)
1. Chapter 1

**Don't ask me why this popped into my head I have been listening to Frozens Let it Go Male/Female Duet all day Zane popped into my head and this is the result lol and Zanes will have Skylar as the second sibling(Another technical crossover but no one checks it )**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Ninjago or Frozen Frozen belongs to Disney and Ninjago belongs to Lego**

* * *

It was Queen Elsa's coronation day Elsa had not been made Queen more then an hour ago she had had many royal and important people come up to her to congratulate her but none as polite as this gentleman before her he bowed and said

"I wish to congratulate you on your new stature allow me to introduce my self I am King Zane of Ninjago and that " he said,motioning to a woman wearing a bright orange dress and fiery red hair "Is my sister Princess Skylar"

"I thank you for your kind words and it's a pleasure to meet you" said Elsa slightly curtsying back

He bowed and disappeared back into the crowd

"in a weird way" thought Elsa "He kind of reminds me of myself" little did she know Zane was thinking the same way

The party continued for another hour Zane turned around when he heard Elsa yell

"Anna give me my glove back"

Zane pushed through the crowd near the front his sister grabbed a hand yanking the glove from it he looked at her with horror and said

"Skylar give me my glove back "

"Why"

"Give me my glove now Skylar" he said sternly

"Why Zane you have been staying away from me this whole party my whole LIFE why" Skylar begged

By this time Zane was near Elsa

"Just give me my glove back" they both begged

"Why" both sisters answered

Zane and Elsa were loosing their patience they were near the door by this time both clutching their hands to their chests trying to contain their anger as their siblings kept asking questions

"ENOUGH " they both finally yelled their ungloved hands swinging out Icicles forming on the floor

"She has my powers" Zane thought his eyes wide

"He has my power's "Elsa thought shocked

"Sorcery I knew there was something a foot" the Duke of Weslton gasped backing slowly away from the icicles on the floor

"Elsa" Anna whispered

"Zane" Skylar whispered as well, both of them shocked

Elsa and Zane both looked around frantically at everyone, before running out the door they heard their names being called by their sibling's

"It's the Queen and the King from Ninjago " people murmured

A woman holding a baby came forward and asked

"Are you alright your majesty's "

Zane and Elsa backed away in fear as soon as their hands touched the fountain it froze the towns people backed away in fear,again Zane and Elsa looked around frantically, before running towards the Fjord water's edge, they stopped looked at each other took the others hand they touched the water with their feet and it froze ,they could hear their siblings coming closer,without another thought ,they ran the water freezing underneath every step.

"Zane" He heard his sister Skylar cry out as he ran farther and farther away

Elsa heard her name called out by Anna but just kept running

They both ran in fear

* * *

 **Well how was that for a first chapter hope you like this first chapter of A Frozen Tale**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am getting this finished before it is posted so will update every week on Friday**

* * *

Skylar and Anna nearly fell in as they tried to follow their siblings but Hans caught them

"Zane"

"Elsa"

"The Fjord " Hans quietly said looking out on the waters which had began to freeze over

As far all them could see the Fjord was beginning to freeze knowing they couldn't do anything they made their way back,by the time they reached the pavilion it had began to snow lightly

"Snow?" one villager questioned

"Snow?" Skylar and Anna also questioned as the temperature began to drop making them shiver

"Snow" another villager holding her hands out to catch the falling flakes answered shocked

"Did you two know ?" Hans ask as they pushed through the crowd

"No" they answered

'Look its snowing _snowing_ the Queen of Arendelle and King of Ninjago conspired and now have cursed this land they must be stopped!" The Duke cried out clearly panicking he ran over to one of his guards

"You must go after them"

"Wait No!" Skylar and Anna cried out

" _You_ is there sorcery in you two too are you two monsters to?" he questioned in an accusing tone

"No we're perferctly ordinary' they both countered quickly

"Yes they are ordinary "

when he got a look from both princesses looked at him he added

"In the best way"

"Our siblings aren't monster's!"

"They nearly killed me!" The Duke cried out

"You slipped on Ice" Hans countered

"Their Ice " he exclaimed

"It was an accident they were scared they didn't mean it they didn't mean for any of this to happen they were scared " Skylar exclaimed

"Tonight was my fault "Anna said

"and mine as well "

"We pushed our siblings too far and we need to go after them" Skylar explained to The Duke

"Agreed" Anna nodded

"What" Hans exclaimed

"Bring me my horse and another for Princess Skylar" Anna called out

"Anna Princess Skylar no its too dangerous " Hans begged

"Elsa's not dangerous"

And Zane isn't as well I know him he would never hurt me" Skylar added

"We'll bring them back and make this right "Anna said backing up to her horse, Skylar was already on hers

"I'm coming with you" Hans insisted

"No I will be fine Skylar will be with me "

Skylar nodded

"And I need you here to take care of Arendelle" Anna gently said as one of the servents placed a cloak on her

"On my honor" Hans answered as she got on her horse

"I leave Prince Hans in charge " she called out to the villagers

"Are you sure you can trust them I don't want you or Princess Skylar getting hurt "Hans questioned in concern

"They're our sibling's they would never hurt us " Skylar and Anna answered

They both snapped the reigns on their horses and took off through the gates on a quest to get their siblings back

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this remeber Friday! and as always read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa and Zane with a downtrodden expressions on their faces as they continued to climb up the snow covered mountainside further and further away from their old lives

"The Snow glows white on the mountain tonight not footprint to be seen a kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen" Elsa lightly sang,she saw Zane next her

"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside" he sang his voice seemed pained

"Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I tried " they both sang in harmony they knew how it felt and they continued walking picking up speed

"Don't let them in don't let them see"

Zane gasped

"Be the good boy you always have to be " she smiled at him he understood how it felt and what she went through

"Conceal don't feel don't let them know" she looked to him stopping they then looked at their remaining gloved hands

"Well now they know" they synchronized as they ripped off their last glove and let them fly into the wind

"Let it go let it go can't hold me back anymore " they sang proudly as they unleashed their magic at first in small spurts Zane watched Elsa create a small snowman he did the same only creating a small robotic looking snowfigure he built with his sister before the accident

"Let it go let it go turn away and slam the door " they made large swirls of snow into the air them swiped their hands back turning it to ice making it drop all all a round them they smiled feeling free

"I don't care what their going to say" they again synchronized making large swirls of snow and ice up the mountain sides this time

"Let the storm rage on " they sang continuing to sing smiles now caressed their features

"The cold never bothered me anyways " they unclipped their capes and let them flutter into the wind

"Ha!" Zane laughed as he watched his fly away

"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small" he sang

"And the fears that once controlled me "

"Can't get to me at all !" they sang happily together

"Its time to see what I can do to test the limits and breakthrough " they created a staircase wide enough for the two of them out of snow

"No right no wrong no rules for me " they stepped on it to test it out and smiled when it turned to ice they looked up

"I'm free let it go let it go I am one with the wind and sky" they ran up the staircase turning it a magnificent blue as it turned to ice they did a little skip once they reached the top and twirled around Elsa took Zane's hand and smiled as they sang

" Let it go let it go you'll never see me cry and here I stand " they stomped their feet down triumphantly

"And here I'll stay let the storm rage on " they strained a bit as they raised the floor Elsa creating the wall as he worked on the decorations

"My power flurries through the air into the ground my soul is spiraling in in frozen fractures all around and one thought crystallizes like an icy blast"They sang as they took their crowns and glared at them

"I'm never going back the past is in the past!" they sang feeling triumphant twirling a throwing the crowns away

"Let it go Let it go " Zane smiled as he ran a hand though his normally perfectly straight hair ruffling it an watched as Elsa let her hair down throwing the tie away

"And I'll rise like the break of dawn" he smiled as her outfit transformed into a beautiful shimmering dress with a transparent cape that had snowflake designs in it she smiled at him when he changed his out fit to and icy blue with a little but of a turtle neck with swirls all over it also had a cape that only reached to his ankles though with same designs as Elsas

"Let it go Let it go "

"That perfect boy is gone " he proudly proclaimed as Elsa smiled

"And here I stand in the light of day" they walked onto the balcony taking each others hands

"Let the storm rage on,the cold never bothered me anyways "they turned only letting go for a few seconds before reclasping hands and entering their home letting the balcony door slam behind them

* * *

 **Hope I did this justice read and review as always**


End file.
